Que desea… amo…?
by JVill
Summary: / Otro fic calentorro de este Lord, esta vez de IvanxArthur/ Manchester V.S Barcelona. Arthur cometió el error de hacer una apuesta con Ivan. Si ganaba Manchester Ivan debía vestirse de conejito… Y si perdía Manchester…


_Bien, otra fumada de las grandes, pero esta vez con Ivan y Arthur de protagonistas. Cualquiera de los británicos es bueno para ukear con un ruso de por medio jejeje~_

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Que desea… amo…? **

E-e-e-esta bien! – Arthur entraba en la habitación con el traje de chacha, de aquellos negros con volantitos blancos, de los que podría usar Japón en sus mangas… Aunque lo usaba con bastante mala cara, mirando a Ivan que parecía disfrutar de ello - Ganaste tú estúpida apuesta… Barcelona gano! – Espeta frunciendo más el seño recordando con horror aquel partido de football de Manchester contra Barcelona- Y yo debo ponerme esto… - sigue con tono indignado- ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? ¿Lavar los platos? ¿Fregar el suelo? ¿Limpiar los cubiertos? – murmura con ironía y rabia aunque más bien es por el hecho de haber perdido el partido de futbol-

Oh, dios mio!- Dice el ruso asombrado de ver al inglés con ese vestido.- No pensaba que te quedaría tan bien… - Se para a pensar un poco con su sonrisa infantil y finalmente añade.- Bueno pues, ya que estás así, friega el suelo.

¿¡Lo dices en serio! - Mira con rabia el suelo- ¡Esto hace siglos que no se le pasa un buen mocho! Tardare mucho en sacarle brillo! - Se queda unos instante mirándole a los ojos pensado "¿Lo he de hacer de verdad?"-

Juju~ - el ruso se sienta en un sillón con mirada cruel y se cruza de piernas.- Si, lo digo totalmente en serio, pero no te preocupes, luego te quedará tiempo para sacarle brillo a otras cosas~

-Arthur lo mira realmente enfadado y antes de intentar contradecirle nada se da la vuelta con indignación y se va en busca de un condenado cubo y una fregona. Al cabo de un rato vuelve con ellos- Me parece que te estas pasando de listillo con esto de la apuesta...- dice mojando la fregona y mirando el suelo-

Jajaja.- Ríe de forma cruel.- ¿De veras? pues para mi esto es realmente erótico~ Aunque creo que quizás la fregona sobre.- Saca un paño y se lo lanza.- Toma, hazlo con esto. Ya sabes… -concrete coqueto- con las rodillas en el suelo.- Observa como el inglés toma el paño de bastante mala gana y empieza a lavar el suelo mientras murmuraba maldiciones. Ivan se levanta para servirse un trago de vodka, cerca de un mueble bar de aquellos, cuando "sin querer" le da una pequeña patada al cubo que había traído Arthur, mojando parte del vestido del inglés.

Oye! - Alza la mirada hacia el ruso- ¡Lo has hecho a drede! - coge el paño y lo tira contra el suelo enfadado- ¿¡Sabes que! ¡Me retiro de esta apuesta! ¡Es demasiado humillante! - dice todavía sin levantarse y mirándose el vestido empapado-

Eh...yo que culpa tengo...? - se agacha a su lado y lo coge por el mentón.- ...de que no se te de bien hacer de sirvienta?- Comienza a deslizar una mano por su pierna, al principio rozándola con un solo dedo.- Además...- Introduce su mano entre los faldones del vestido jugando con las reacciones del inglés al rozar su piel de aquella forma.- ...eres tan lindo cuando te enfadas. – añade con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Humm~ - aparta las piernas para que deje de tocarle- E-esta bien...! - coge el paño de nuevo- ¿Quieres que siga con esto? - pregunta intentando poner más buena acara, aunque la curvatura de sus cejas le delata-

No, ahora ya no me apetece- dice dándole un breve empujoncito para que quede tumbado en el suelo, y antes de que este tenga tiempo a reaccionar se le lanza en cima. Ahora arthur se encuentra aprisionado entre el suelo y el cuerpo del ruso, mientras este se divierte sosteniéndole un pierna en alto, recorriéndola con la mano a gusto.- Hm, son tan suaves…- susurra mientras se separa un poco para poder desabrochar esa bota con los dientes, y una ves fuera, para lamer la pierna desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla.-

I-ivan... - suspira de sentir el contacto de la lengua del ruso con su piel. Realmente se puso esas botas porque no quería que le tocara su segunda parte más sensible del cuerpo; los tobillos. - T-te vas ha hacer daño en los dientes... - murmura sensual de haber visto como Ivan desabrochaba las botas-

-Al ver la sensibilidad que el inglés tiene sobre aquella zona el ruso ríe divertido y sigue lamiéndola, e incluso dejándole algún que otro suave mordisco. Cuando el inglés ya no se resiste, se sitúa en una posición más cómoda. Le quita la otra bota y repite el proceso, pero ahora pudiéndole mirar a la cara directamente y así poder disfrutar de su expresión al ir excitándose a medida que sus caricias se veían más intensas, descendiendo ahora por las piernas-

Aaah... Ivan... - alarga los brazos para poderlo tomar del pelo y despeinarlo con cada lamida que le propagaba en las piernas- Esto es... demasiado fetichista... - abre los ojos al ver que a causa del vestido el miembro se le marca entre la falda-

Oh vaya...- sonríe de forma infantil al ver el miembro del inglés notándose sobre los pliegues del vestido- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo.- Dice mientras introduce una mano entre las faldas i acaricia con un dedo, presionando ligeramente esa zona de Arthur. Muerde la zona del muslo, al sentir como el miembro se endurece un poco más ante el contacto-

-Se encoje de hombros mientras gime por el dedo que le presiona le miembro, retorciéndose levemente en el suelo- No... No te hagas de rogar... - dice impaciente-

Por que? –inclina la cabeza a un lado- sabes que me encanta hacerlo y más cuando estás tan excitado~ Da~ Da~ - Dice ahora el ruso pasando el dedo arriba y abajo del miembro sin dejar le mirarle con cierta perversidad. Se inclina un poco y lame por encima de la ropa interior de este-

Aah... po-por favor... - lo mira lujurioso- Haz lo que tengas que hacer ya... - se empieza a subirse un poco la falda avergonzado, para mostrar totalmente sus carnes- Please...

Si me lo pides así~ - le retira la ropa interior, dejando a la vista sus regiones vitales. Se inclina de nuevo y comienza a lamer la punta, descendiendo por el con la lengua hasta la base.- Así te gusta? O quizás...- se lo introduce completamente en la boca, jugando con la lengua en su interior, notando como este se endurece cada vez más.-

S-si...! - le presiona un poco de la cabeza para que mantenga su posición- Así es genial...! - No obstante, a causa de la excitación que presenta la situación se viene bastante rápido- Oh! - Observa a Rusia unos instantes- L-l-lo lamento...! No pensé que…! M-me… yo… tan rápido... - baja la cabeza avergonzado sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos-

V-vaya, si que llegaste rápido.- se pasa la mano por la comisura de los labios y observa al inglés con la cabeza gacha. Le coge por el mentón para que le mire.- Sin embargo ,yo no he terminado con tigo…- Dice mientras le da un leve tirón en el brazo, obligándole a ponerse de rodillas.- Dime, que desearías que te hiciese ahora?- pregunta pasando un dedo por la parte superior del muslo, justo donde empezaría su trasero.-

Haz... haz me lo que quieras... – encoge los ojos excitado y jadeando levemente- Pienso obedecer todas tus ordenes... Pero no te detengas...

Hmmm... Así me gusta, que seas sumiso- Roza con el dedo la entrada de Arthur y la nota realmente humedecida, algo que, junto a su mirada de completa entrega le excita hasta extremos inimaginables. Sin pensarlo siquiera comienza a lamer esa zona, mientras conduce una mano al miembro de Arthur y comienza a estimularlo para que se endurezca de nuevo como antes.-

Aaaag~! - alza un grito de placer al sentir lo que hace Ivan y agacha la cabeza como acto de más sumisión- m-mi amo y señor... - dice entre jadeos sin poder contener algo de saliva - M... Más... Más!

-Al escuchar las palabras "mi amo y señor" el ruso se excita de forma increíble. La voz de Arthur suena entrecortada y tímida y eso le provoca todavía más. Una vez nota que ya se encuentra lo suficiente lubricado pasa a introducirle dos de sus dedos en su entrada, sin dejar de estimular su miembro que cada vez se endurece más. Al ver como este se estremece comienza a lamerle la espalda, recorriendo toda su columna con la lengua.-

- Arthur suspira y jadea de placer sin dejar de bajar la cabeza- amo... - inicia un ligero movimiento de cadera para simular una penetración con los dedos de Ivan- Por favor...

- Retira la mano del miembro del inglés cuando ve que este ya esta lo suficientemente erecto y se desabrocha el pantalón con ella. Los retira un poco, dejando a la vista su propio miembro.- Dime Arthur...- le susurra al oído sin parar de introducirle los dedos, cada vez con más rapidez.- ...que desearías que hiciese con esto?- refiriéndose a su erección.

M~me… mételo… - dice sin reprimirse mucho ya, aunque con vergüenza- Métemelo… - continua jadeando por los dedos de Ivan- Quiero sentirte lo más al fondo posible! – confiesa a gritos y excitado por completo-

- Ivan sonríe con gratificación ante las palabras del inglés, pero decide hacerse un tanto de rogar. Se levanta, retirando los dedos del interior de Arthur, y se sienta cómodamente sobre el sillón de antes.- Si lo quieres entonces ven.- dice haciendo un gesto con la mano-

… - Mira lujurioso el miembro erecto del ruso, que se mantiene imponente y recto pese a que su portador esta sentado. El ingles se a cerca a gatas y apoya sus manos en las rodillas del ruso. Lame su miembro mientras se va levantando y asciende con la lengua por su vientre, pecho, cuello, hasta su boca. Luego se acerca lo suficiente al miembro del ruso con su entrada y empieza a sentarse encima suyo, controlando que penetraba correctamente, con delicadeza- Aaaaah~ - gime mientras siente el miembro desplazarse en su interior-

Da… - Lo agarra por la cintura y comienza a guiar sus movimientos arriba y abajo cuando de repente se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle.- Arthur... hoy... todavía no te he besado.- Dice con un tono mucho más dulce que el que había empleado hasta ahora. Se inclina un poco para alcanzar los labios del inglés y besarlos con suavidad, mientras le ayuda a entrar y salir.- Es así como te gusta?

Me encanta… - Arthur lo mira con dulzura y volviendo a besarle como antes- Realmente esto no sería lo mismo sin tus dulces besos… - jadea un poco ya que vuelve a hacer un movimiento de cadera algo agresivo para sentir más la penetración-

Nnnh... Aah.- gime ligeramente, intentando contenerse mínimamente ante los movimientos de cadera de Arthur, que cada vez se vuelven más rápidos. Lo pega más a el y coloca una mano por detrás de su cabeza, para poder devorar su boca con besos y algún que otro mordisco, mientras con la otra mano sujeta una de sus piernas, acompañándola en sus movimientos, intensificando las estocadas-

Oog~! - libera un gemido orgásmico cuando el ruso le alza la pierna y sigue penetrándolo- Te quiero! - se le empiezan a escapar algunas ligeras lágrimas por el exceso de placer, que evidentemente no es malo- Dame más...! Más! Más rápido...! - se suplica mientras se acerca a besarle y a morderle la oreja-

- Para hacer eso necesita cambiar de postura… De modo que rápidamente Ivan se levaba, dejando a Arthur apoyando la espalda sobre el sillón, levantando sus piernas sobre sus hombros, teniendo su entrada mucho más accesible. Se introduce de nuevo, y le agarra de las piernas para comenzar a penetrarle de forma rápida y muy profunda.- Ahhhh.- gime ante tan gratificante postura llegando a susurrar cosas obcenas-

-Al inglés se le nubla la vista por unos instantes al sentir como el ruso toca un punto sensible en su interior- IVAN! - le sujeta con ambas manos de la nuca y sin querer le propaga algún que otro arañazo- G…Genial...

- Siente los ligeros arañazos de Arthur aunque estos no le producen dolor precisamente, si no que contribuyen a que este le embista de forma más intensa todavía.- Athur...! TE AMO!- dice notando como cada vez su miembro se calienta y se llena de más presión en su interior, de modo que comienza a estimular el de arthur para tratar de llegar al mismo tiempo-

I...! I...! I'm coming! - sin darse cuenta empieza ha hablar ingles… Observa al ruso unos instantes- Я иду...! - Se lo comunica en ruso para ver si eso quizás le excita más. Su miembro se endurece mucho más por momentos, igual que el de Ivan- Я люблю тебя!

Я не могу больше ...!- Le responde en su idioma también, sintiendo que eso le excita todavía más.- Arthur...eres increíble...Aaaaah!.- grita finalmente al notar como su miembro esta llegando a su limite. Las ultimas envestidas son muy profundas y a un ritmo frenético hasta que finalmente siente como su presión se libera, vertiéndose en el interior de Arthur.-

- Siente la esencia de Ivan recorrer todo su interior. Es cálido y agradable, realmente le encanta cuando se viene en su interior... Por su parte, Arthur entra en fase orgásmica y libera su esencia encima de la mano de Ivan y mancha un poco su pecho- L... Lo siento... - dice mientras acerca sus labios a los del ruso- te quiero tanto...

Tranquilo...- dice con una sonrisa una vez se repone un poco de aquello. Le abraza con cuidado de no mancharle y añade- Sabes que me moriría si te fueras de mi lado verdad?- en voz muy baja, casi inaudible. Se siente algo avergonzado por haber soltado tal cursilería y se levanta.- V-voy a limpiarme...ahora vuelvo.- Entra en el baño y sonríe levemente mientras piensa "jeje...me estoy amariconando...". Minutos después vuelve donde esta Arthur.

-Aquel cumplido le ha llegado realmente hasta el alma y no puede evitar sonreír tontamente durante un buen rato, que es el momento en el que el ruso se encierra en el baño. Cuando Ivan vuelve, el inglés se queda mirándole el pecho que seguía manchado- ¿No has ido a limpiarte...? - dice añadiendo una sonrisa tierna a su pregunta. "Seguro que se ha puesto nervioso por lo de antes" –

- Se comienza a ruborizar a más no poder y regresa al baño a limpiarse, esta vez si.- Ya esta, dice volviendo de nuevo y viendo la cara de diversión de Arthur -¿Que es exactamente lo que te hace tanta gracia?- dice algo avergonzado.

Tu - contesta directo al grano - todo tu me hace mucha gracia - se acerca hasta él y lo abraza tomándolo de la cintura- por eso te quiero tanto. Realmente yo sin ti tampoco podría vivir - inclina la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo directamente a la cara.-

Arthur...- Realmente le encanta cuando le dice esas cosas tan tiernas, y lo rodea con los brazos, sintiéndolo tan calido... Sin embargo antes de permitirse el soltar alguna cosa por el estilo, que seguramente pronunciada por el sonaría como una cursilería barata decide decir algo más de su estilo.-...este vestido te sienta realmente bien.

- lo mira con los ojos abiertos- ¿en serio...? - se toma de la punta de la falda para mirárselo con detenimiento- Bueno... Escogí uno que me sentase bien... Con un toque Lord. - vuelve nuevamente la mirada a Ivan. - Porque este tipo de ropa solo me quedaría bien a mi ¿no?

Bueno, por ahora no he visto a nadie más vestido así...- ríe divertido- pero no, no creo que a nadie le quede tan bien como a ti~ - Lo coge por la cintura y le da un beso "de película", de aquellos que inclinabas el cuerpo a un lado para tomar hasta impulso-

Mmmmmmm ... - murmura saboreando aquel beso y luego pasándose la lengua por los labios- 76 puntos... - dice valorando el "beso de película" del ruso-

-Oh, eso es mucho o poco…?- Pregunta con algo de miedo de haber sido mediocre.- Ya sabes que soy nuevo en esto de ser romántico...soy un tanto torpe, lo se...

Es un notable – responde ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo picaro-

Hmmm, eso no vale. Tu tienes ventaja... los ingleses sois los mejores besadores no es así?

**N**-no... - desvía la mirada- p-para nada... - no puede evitar sentirse alabado y esbozar una sonrisa caprichosa en sus labios-

Hm, mientes.- Con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo alza sobre la altura de su cinturón y lo sujeta por el trasero para que este se quede pegado a el-Mira, te has puesto rojo~

-Se le eriza el pelo de la vergüenza y se lanza sobre su pecho para lamerle los pezones de forma repentina- Mira, tu también. – responde haciendo un puchero y entrecerrando los ojos para mirarle mal-

Pe-pero e-e-esto...- se queda petrificado ante la acción del inglés.- Que haces?

Quería ponerte rojo... - confiesa mirándole le forma inocente-

Oh... Bueno... Supongo que...L-lo has conseguido.- dice aunque en el fono esta pensando "Amigo ahora no... No te despiertes otra vez...piensa en Stalin, piensa en Satlin, piensa en Stalin!"-

- Sonríe ante el comentario de Ivan y luego se da la vuelta- bueno... - mira el cubo y la fregona por los suelos- Supongo que ahora realmente debería de recoger esto... - se agacha para coger ambos objetos- aunque todo esto mejor que lo limpien los criados de verdad...

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

_Y hasta aquí este capitulo depravado como muchos otros :D _

_Reviews? :'D? _


End file.
